


Bitter Coffee

by koukkai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and viktor can't help but stare, or at least i hope so, yuuri is a cute barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koukkai/pseuds/koukkai
Summary: In which Yuuri works at a coffee shop and Viktor scores a date with the cute barista.





	

Viktor’s days always began the same and ended the same. For an entertainer who was known for surprises, his daily schedule remained quite monotonous. As much as he hated to admit, his life was dull; he drank the same coffee every morning, ran at the same park every afternoon, and watched the same boring reality shows every evening.

It was already nine o'clock on a Sunday morning. Typically, he would have a small coffee in hand as he made his way to the grocery store, but just as he left his apartment, some bratty kid decided it was appropriate to stomp in the puddles on the sidewalk as he was making his way to the new coffee shop down the street, successfully drenching him from the waist down.

"Damn it,” Viktor muttered as he felt the cold water soak into his clothes. It didn’t help that his cashmere sweater was new either. He looked up to see a woman, the mother, who ushered her kid away without a single apology.

He turned around and quickly retreated back into his complex, opting to change rather than spend his day in drenched clothing. Ignoring the receptionist who looked him over and flashed a sympathetic smile, he rushed into an open elevator and jammed his finger on the button corresponding to his floor.

He lightly tossed his phone and keys in the basket on the kitchen counter. Wasting no time stripping down to his briefs, he threw his wet clothes in the hamper before retreating back into his closet. Hastily throwing on a decent outfit, he grabbed his phone and keys again and exited his flat, locking the door behind him.

With his well loved Burberry coat and scarf ensemble in tow, he exited his apartment complex for the second time today and quickly made his way to the corner coffee shop. Little bells jangled when Viktor pulled open the door. It was a fairly small place with long bookshelves lining the walls and plush chairs for the readers. Big windows let in the warm sunlight and gave the shop a nice, relaxed ambiance.

He stood in line and occupied himself with his phone as he waited his turn, occasionally taking a step up as people shuffled out of the line to wait for their drinks elsewhere. Several minutes passed until he finally reached the counter. He quickly shoved his phone in the pocket of his coat.

“What can I get for you today?”

“Small Amer…” Viktor trailed off. He looked up to be met with deep brown eyes that could melt chocolate and the pinkest, most kissable, lips he had ever seen. “A-Americano, please,” he finally choked out, quickly glancing at his name tag. _Yuuri Katsuki._

“Small Americano. Will that be all?” he asked, shooting a smile his way.

Viktor nodded, unable to trust himself to speak.

“For here or to go?”

Viktor knew he has to be on his way to make it to the plans he had scheduled for today, but there was absolutely no way he was leaving this coffee shop without the phone number of the man across the counter.

“For here." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, groping for his wallet, before it dawned on him; he left it at home along with his soiled clothes. “Ah shit…um… never mind the coffee. I forgot my wallet,” he sheepishly chuckled. He started to walk out of the line before a hand gripped onto his arm and yanked his back.

“PLEASE WAIT!” Yuuri called out rather loudly, attracting the attention of several customers near the shelves. “Um…if you don’t mind, I’d l-like to buy you a cup of coffee,” he stammered with a dark blush tinting his cheeks.

The moment Yuuri looked up, Viktor’s heart skipped a beat. _Adorable._ Yuuri, the most attractive man he had ever seen, had jumped at the opportunity to buy him a cup of coffee with no hesitation at all and Viktor felt himself fall deeper for the boy. He agreed with a small nod before settling himself on one of the stools near the window bar table. _Be still, my beating heart._

As Yuuri finished up with Viktor's order, a tan-skinned boy walked up and took care of the remainder of the line. He retreated into the kitchen and returned a minute later without his apron and with a mug in each hand.

“Viktor, right? This is for you.” He pushed a mug towards him and settled into the next seat. It steamed with hot coffee, lightened with a couple dashes of cream and sugar.

Viktor took a small sip. It was a too bitter for his liking but he didn't mind. He had been trying to ween off of the sugar anyways.

Yuuri’s hands clenched in anticipation. He sat on the edge of his seat with big, glossy eyes, waiting for Viktor’s reaction. It was incredibly endearing.

“Its perf-“

“Oh good.” He smiled down into his own mug. “I asked Phichit for your usual and he said only a tad of half and half creamer and one sugar but I wasn’t sure if I put too much creamer and-“

_So cute._

The younger man continued to ramble on and on. His cheeks gradually got redder when he noticed Viktor’s eyes looking right at him. In attempt to avoid eye contact, Yuuri pushed up his blue thick-framed glasses back up his nose and looked away, unable to meet Viktor’s icy blue gaze with his own.

_No. Look at me more._

“Um.” He paused.

_Look at me._

Yuuri laced his hands together in front of him.

_Please look at me._

A short moment passed before Yuuri finally spoke again. “So, did you have anything planned for today? I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time. I just thought-“

“Do you want to get dinner with me tonight?”

An insurmountable surprise crossed over Yuuri’s face as his mouth hung open. A moment passed before he felt his shoulders drop and the tension escape his body.

With the biggest smile he could possibly muster, Yuuri nodded. 

_I have a date tonight with a cute barista by the name of Yuuri Katsuki,_ Viktor thought to himself, and suddenly, his coffee didn’t taste so bitter anymore.

That day, Viktor never made it to the grocery store. He never made it to his lunch with Yakov either. Hell, he never even got home to wash his soiled clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt at writing a fluffy one shot. Any suggestions or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!! :)
> 
> You can also reach me at koukkai.tumblr.com


End file.
